


不可明示的爱语

by vvesper



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper





	不可明示的爱语

Lex今夜并不打算早睡，他很忙，一直都是，难得今天闲暇他却不打算早睡，因为，他知道有一个人会来。

10：05 lex租下的小公寓的门，被人悄然推开。

“亲爱的蝙蝠侠，你迟到了5分钟，我的时间可是很宝贵的。”

“路上碰上了迷路的小女孩。”

“你知道你一直骗不过我，首先，今晚下了雨，可是你身上一点雨水都没有，这证明你是开车来的。如果帮助小女孩，必须要下车，所以你在瞎扯。至于你为什么要骗我嘛，那当然是由于你从7岁起就是个说谎大师，对女人你总是花言巧语，对我的话嘛，这招没用。”

“你还是那么多废话，lex。”

“承认吧，大英雄~”

“和你在一起总是那么让人生气。”

“喔好，那就不呆在一起吧，反正我们也只是床伴关系。”

边说着，lex摆摆手，示意让他离开。

Lex今天不明所以的很郁闷，他平日里都不会因为这种小事发怒，而今天不同了，到底是什么使他愤怒？

一瞬间，sex这个词闯入了他的脑海，我不满于和wayne的关系么？

并不是迟到那么蠢的问题，是对于他不在乎这层关系的问题吧？

在闭上眼睛思考的那一刹那，lex被wayne抱住了……

“生气的你一点也不好看。”

“别用对付女人的方式来对待我。”lex甩开他的手臂。

“是事实，我喜欢笑着的你。”

“没人说过你笑着很美么，lex。”

“不……wayne先生，除了你，没有人……”

Lex被他逗笑了，可是他稍微有点难过，自己的父亲并没有特别宠爱自己，甚至他从小不是在一个充满爱的家庭下成长的，也没有人，会特地讨好自己。  
关键不还是，自己并不是什么讨人喜欢的家伙。

“在想什么？”炽热的男人呼吸在lex的脸颊飘散。

“想我。”

“喔……那么不是我咯？”

“噢，bruce，你能改变一下你的说话方式么，我快要被你的情话说烦了，你到底是从哪儿学来的。”

“听着，lex，目前为止，我只对你说这些。”

“那我们不仅仅是床伴么？Buruce，你到底要怎样的关系？我不明白，明明是床伴，还要花言巧语的对待我，老实说我，根本不知道我们到底是怎么搞上的。”

“还有我讨厌你那该死的花，像对待女人一样的花，尤其是百合，我真讨厌。”

黑衣绅士并没有说太多，只是把lex的脸捧住，倾身吻了过去。

Lex的脸似乎被炽热的气息涨红了，他很紧张，心也砰砰砰的跳不停，到底为什么会这样呢……

他紧张的手不知道该往哪儿放，他并不想放在男人身上，这太奇怪了，床伴不是不接吻么？

这是bruce第二次主动的，在清醒的状态吻他，他们的关系是在那个lex家中的酒会里发生的，lex不省人事，非要拖住他的对头bruce wayne。第二天起来，已经是在bruce家中的床上。

太奇怪了，按理说两个男人之间（除非是gay）是不会上床的，可是他们居然光着身子互相纠缠着过了一夜……

想到那时，lex就能回忆起当初腰部酸痛的感受。

“lex，知道我当时为什么会和你搞上么？”

“为什么？对我开玩笑么？”

“开玩笑，也不是这么开的，lex。你知道我有底线，你的心中，有答案。”

“你爱我……”

“wayne先生，这是我听过最奇怪的笑话了，我居然爱你？我的对头？”

“听着，lex，我和你上床，并不是为了戏弄你，我并没有这种下贱的爱好。只是因为我爱你。”

Lex恍若梦中……

他整个人都是迷迷蒙蒙的，只剩下心跳声，扑通扑通。

两人唇舌交缠，准确来说，应该是bruce对lex开始的单方面进攻，lex只能无助的承受他的攻击。

在两人吻住的瞬间，他脸更红了，bruce的下体，因为接吻而硬起。

他知道下一刻会发生什么，知道，却不想阻止。

也会有人想爱他么？

对于蝙蝠侠和超人来说，他是自卑的，相对于超人，他更恨蝙蝠侠，不仅仅是蝙蝠侠按他自己的意志决定人生死，更是因为，最纯粹的理由，他觉得自己比不上他。

超人，是非人类，而蝙蝠侠，是人类，人总是爱和与自己相近的人比较，所以蝙蝠侠，就成了他比较的对象。

没意思？不是么？什么叫有意思？

自己活着本来就没什么意思不是么？家财万贯，知识广博又如何，却得不到他人的认同。

而目前自己的状况是，那对着自己说着爱语的人，居然是自己的对手。

何等的可笑啊……

所以就，不要再阻止了……

就放任自己被爱意，溢满吧。

Bruce并没问他可不可以，而是用自己的行动证明，自己是否可以。

强烈的吻一波一波来袭，从脸颊，乳头至肚脐，最后到达那个令人羞耻的部位。

Lex被bruce抱到了床上后，bruce不断舔舐着对方的茎部。

直到完全硬起。

“哈……”

Lex仰着头，发出了一句呻吟。

Bruce起身，用适合的力道揉搓着lex的茎部，他想听到，对方发出更强烈的呻吟。

挑动至一点，lex整个人弹起了一下。

“哈啊……给我更多，bruce……”

“我就知道你会喜欢的……”

从他们成为床伴后至现在，两人已经在床底间欢爱了许多次，两人都已经适应了对方的身体。

“啊……”在不断的揉搓下，lex到达了高潮点……

高潮后的lex晕晕乎乎的，更加迷糊了……

拉开床边柜子的抽屉，拿走已经准备好的润滑剂，再打开，bruce戴着手套，用手涂上润滑剂。

再缓慢伸到对方的甬道里。

“唔”高潮余韵后，lex的身体尚未恢复的状态下，承受下一波的刺激，实在有些勉强。

一只手指伸进，bruce用轻柔的力道，模仿着性交的动作，缓缓开始在甬道进行着性事。

后穴完全接纳了第一根手指的存在。

接下来的第二根，第三根，到第四根的时候，lex已经的脸上汗迹斑斑了。

注意到对方的紧张，bruce又再吻了下lex。

Lex甚至觉得自己目前是在做梦，所以他更加想要享受着暂时的美梦。

Lex用同样大的力道吻了过去。

Bruce感觉到对方的热情，更加积极的对对方索吻。

唇齿纠缠间，两人仿佛融入到了不可置否的甜蜜梦境中。

在bruce插入lex的那一霎那，lex不知是痛还是舒爽的叫唤了一声……

“唔……”

“很痛么？”buruce吻及对方的流泪的眼睛。  
“就算痛，也让我痛个彻底吧。”

得到对方的应允后，bruce用力摆动腰部，开始大力地动了起来。

“啊……啊……”bruce很熟悉lex的敏感点，于是他更使劲的戳中那个点。

“唔……啊……唔”lex被撞的呻吟声也是零零散散的，似乎在抱怨，力道的过大。

“我爱你，lex……”

两人是在同一时间达到的高潮，到达高潮的那一瞬间，lex的头顶闪过了一道白光，是上帝么……

他想了下，又晕了过去……

事后bruce在浴室清理了lex 的身体，一想到把他人做晕了他就对lex十分抱歉。

“不过，总算让他知道自己对他的爱意了。”bruce喃喃自语。

在把lex从水里捞起来以后，两人安稳的都进入了梦想。

什么上帝啊，仇恨，自卑的都无所谓，lex大概只要有bruce的爱就足够了吧……

那么，他还是他么？


End file.
